


Nighttime Lover

by freakshowcorpse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), First Time, Groping, Incest, M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Molestation, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Thorki - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakshowcorpse/pseuds/freakshowcorpse
Summary: After Loki decided against reverting back to his male form, Loki receives a lot more attention than (s)he had originally wanted.And at night, she recieves an unexpected visit from her older brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love to roleplay!
> 
> See the end of this chapter for more details. Thank you & enjoy ♡

_“Thor, had it never occurred to you just how fortunate you are? Loki is turning into quite the fine maiden.”_

Thor had to turn to Fandral and physically give him the most intimidating scowl he could muster.

“For your sake, I really hope you do not mean to imply that you have eyes for my brothe-”

Fandral is quick to correct him. “Your sister Loki. See for yourself. She is developing well, my friend.”

The two had just come back from a long day of sparring. The two had demonstrated such tenacity and kept at it for hours. Had it not been for Frigga, they never would have stopped. A few hours after nightfall, both deserted the court in which they trained and instead went for a swim in one of the palace’s luxurious pools to relax their strained muscles. Thor would be turning eighteen in a few weeks and Fandral in the coming months. They were skilled fighters but practice never hurt.

 

* * *

 

They eventually vacated the silent and empty gold lined and intricate walls. Thor came into his chambers and laid himself in his large, empty bed. Despite exerting himself for much of the day and might, Thor still experienced such boring wakefulness.

He couldn't sleep, it was hot, and most of him was wide awake and very much energetic. The blonde's mind chose to wander over sleep.

Shit, he thought of every stupid thing. How he'd shove his foot up Fandral the Dashing’s ass if he ever so much as came near his younger sibling and also… Loki's questionable gender.

Loki claimed to have shapeshifted into a woman a few months ago. Said he couldn't turn back. Two months later on his fifteenth birthday all his gifts were things of the other sex. Even servants gifted Loki with women's garments. Loki enjoyed the attention that being a lady gave her. Thor did not believe in Loki's sudden inability to return to his natural form. This was most likely a plea for attention of sorts. Everyone catered to Princess Loki’s every whim. It was infuriating. No matter, he loved his chaotic brother no less.

Thor could not sleep. As his mind wandered, so did his hand. He let it slip into his pants, palming himself slowly.

Fuck, this was stupid.

Innocently enough, Thor left his room and came into Loki's. They'd done this countless times. If Thor couldn't sleep, he came here to hold Loki. And vise versa. Except, Loki did it more often because he is/was needy. He lay beside the young lady, divesting himself of his shirt. She too wore minimal clothing. Over her undeniably curvaceous figure was a worn nightgown that had been so overused that the cloth became so thin, it was almost sheer. It left nothing to Thor's imagination. Still, he didn't see Loki in a malicious light. She was merely fifteen, a ripe age, whereas he would be in adult within this same month. Also, this was his brother. Sister. Whatever.

Still…

He couldn't help but notice just how right Fandral was…

His eyes raked down Loki's body, which was turned to the side and facing her brother, still masked by the sorry excuse of cloth she had put on. Loki had definitely matured as a woman. Since when did she grow up? The Loki Thor remembered was a feeble little thing unable to spar the same way he could. He remembered a little angsty boy that had a charming yet mischievous attitude that matched his always sly face. And yet he also remembered Loki’s sweetness and purity. Innocence had left Loki and her features were less cherubic and much more angular and serious. Her lips were rosy and luscious. Thor only yearned to feel such a divine kiss... Loki’s bony hand sat inches before his angelic little face, peacefully asleep without a single care in the world. Thor followed a single bony finger upwards, trailing his sight through Loki's small wrist and slender forearms, all the way up to her sharp shoulder and the small protruding bone at the base of her soft neck. Her curly black hair spread over the silk pillow and over her shoulder, and also cascaded down her small back.

He followed the silky strands and he was met by the sight of the dramatic curves of an impossibly small waist and wide set hips that fanned out to meet a pair of creamy white legs practically begging to be spread. His cock twitched at the thought of having such delicate legs - fawn like with flawless skin - outstretched just for him.

Suddenly, Loki shifted, and Thor quickly moved away and pretend to act as though he hadn't been looking at her in such sultry way. The lithe lady rolled onto her back, and through the moonlit room, he could see a lot more than he was meant to.

Loki possessed two small (yet ample) perky mounds, situated on an uncovered, ivory chest. Over the cloth, Thor could clearly see two little nubs where Loki’s nipples sat. They were so preciously small that Thor could only dream of toying them between his fingers. And now, the elder of the two had a grand view of Loki’s statuesque figure. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moon, casting shadows and making all the pretty parts gleam wonderfully. Every single inch of Loki screamed perfection.

He couldn't believe it, but Thor found himself suddenly lusting over his little sister. That damn Fandral, putting all these dirty thoughts in him. Had it not been for what he had said last night, Thor wouldn't have to think twice about the small body resting in bed. He would have settled down to simply hold Loki. But now, he wanted to disrobe the young teen.

Thor relented. He attempted to rationalize his urge to press further and see exactly what was hidden beneath Loki's dress. This was wrong in so many ways. This was his baby sibling whom he vowed to protect. She was pure and sweet even if she was often deviant. Even more so, she was asleep and unable to consent at the very least. The last thing he should do is be the very same person that hurt and took her innocence away.

His mind screamed that this was morally wrong. His cock demanded he push on. This was his sister. It would be better if she felt it here with her loving, caring brother than with an inexperienced, fumbling fool that would never deserve her. He was so incredibly aroused and Thor knew there was no way to stop himself.

“Lo?” The larger of the two called. He pat Loki's little face and stroked her soft, velvety cheek. Maybe he hoped that she'd wake so he could have verbal consent. Or for her to knock sense into him because that was what Loki did best. Or, he wanted to make sure she was really asleep before he proceeded to violate her nubile body. When he failed to arouse some sort of response from Loki, well… He promptly unclothed her.

His fingertips rested at her knees, and slowly his touch trailed upwards. With his caress the dress also came up. He felt a shiver go down his spine and his cock swollen. Feeling every curvature of Loki's pure skin felt like heaven beneath Thor's touch. He never imagined having the embodiment of absolute beauty before him, but there he was, ready to defile her beauty without her knowledge.

“Oh, Lo, how could I let your beauty go unnoticed all these years?” Thor mused. He peeled the dress from beneath her in slow movements until the very hem of the nightgown came up in a bunch just beneath the small, round mounds…

Thor marveled at Loki's soft, flat tummy and the light stretch marks delicately lining Loki's large hips. Her milky skin glowed in the low light of Loki’s room, perfectly accentuated by the moon illuminating her body. He loved her statuesque form. He wanted nothing more than to grab those hips and drive his girth into her core… But for now, he placed butterfly kisses upon his precious baby sister's tummy, nuzzling his nose into her soft skin and breathing in her intoxicating scent of vanilla. He savored the feeling of her femininity painstakingly. “So beautiful, Lo…” He mumbled. He knew Loki well enough that if he were awake (god forbid she wakes up), Loki would preen.

He was careful not to wake her, but as he studied her face, she continued to be as serene and as still as ever. She showed no signs of waking.

Thor felt emboldened. Slowly, he grabbed the cloth and finally pulled it back, revealing the small pale globes. They were perky, rounded, and her small, dime sized nipples sat on her breasts, a pale shade of pink brushing over miniature areolas. Thor rested his large hands over her tiny waist and allowed both of his thumbs to caress the base of Loki's small breast. Loki seemed to feel his touch even through her slumber. She shuddered and through her lips she emitted a soft whine. Her lithe body responded to his touch with adorable goosebumps.

“Oh, my sweet, I love you so. Stay still for me, please…” Thor cooed. He places a long kiss onto Loki's forehead. “Brother just needs to touch you.” He told her sleeping face.

Thor waited until Loki calmed before he advanced. He continued to stroke her breasts until her soft nubs became erect and Thor grasped her tits, kneading them as he leaned downwards. He wrapped his lips around one of her delicious little nippled and gave it hearty suckles. Thor's hand slipped into the waistband of his pants and palmed his rock hard cock again. His tongue darted out and ran a small lap along her breast. He could feel her hardness brush against his tongue and so he continued to flick the muscle over her sensitive little tit.

“Ah.. Ahh..” Loki gasped, and Thor felt his body grow cold until he saw Loki was probably just having a wet dream.

It brought him back to reality though. He was really doing this. He was really violating his little sister as she slept innocently. He really had a mouth on her breast and a hand down his own pants… It horrified him to no end. But he pressed on, moving his hand up and down. He backed away from her breast, pleased when he came off with a small pop. She was all swollen now, her violated little nub sporting a reddish shade instead of the pale pink Thor had loved. He trades it for the other breast and gives it the same amount of love.

But he craved more.

In no time did he have Loki's completely nightgown off and he himself became bare. His lips spoiled her, loving every inch of her heavenly body. He treated her gently and cautiously. It was the most he could do. He placed sporadic baby kisses upon her arms, the pale column of her neck, her chest and her soft stomach. He tongued at her lips and pressed fervent kisses onto them. Loki neither flinched nor moaned. She did exactly as Thor instructed - stayed still. Her breathing remained steady.

The time came and he finally took her knees and brought them apart. He placed loving nips upon Loki's slender, sensitive inner thighs. All the while, his eyes focused on her small mound, mesmerized at the mere sight of her still clothed pussy. He could distinctly see her little princess parts. The thin white cloth sat taut against her skin. Just below her puffy mons sat the sweetest little slit. And there, too, sat a darkened patch of her wetness. At that very moment, Thor couldn't possibly have desired anything more than he did now. He wanted to touch her, feel her, he wanted nothing more than to melt within her beauty…

It felt so surreal, he thought, yet so heavenly. Every fiber of his being told him to go back and pretend this never happened. He felt so dirty. He felt so guilty for dragging his little princess into his own filth. The cost of this was her purity. This was something she would never get back.  

But he needed more. They were already here. There was a good chance that she would never know of this.

“I love you, Lo, my sweet little princess. Tonight, brother will make you his queen.”

Thor buried his face into her muff, breathing in her feminine musk. She kept clean, that he could tell right away. He could feel her hot, wet arousal, and right away he opened his mouth to taste her clothed sex. He gave her small laps until Loki shuddered, her breath hitching. Her chest heaved in such a delicious way that made Thor want to resign to suckling on those breasts instead.

All he could think of was his longing for her. Staying true to his word, Thor pulled away and brought her knees together once more. But only so he could strip her of her undergarments.

He had a blank stare, and suddenly he _truly_ understood what he was doing. He grasped the sides of Loki's panties and with sudden awareness came sudden mixed emotions. His mind battled whether or not he should do this.

All the while his brain went to autopilot and he tugged her panties away. The cloth clung to her mons, but eventually snapped and followed the direction the blonde pulled.

His eyes widened. Loki's pubis came into view. She was pale, with creamy skin and not a single hair in sight. Thor kissed it, entranced. This was it…

He knew he had to do this.

With another swift tug, he had the white cloth sitting right on her upper thighs. With one final swift pull, he had the cloth coming off of her pretty feet. He spread her legs once more and this time felt even more magical than the first. Just as he did so, her delicate folds parted just for him. Her flower was pale, blushed over with his new favorite shade of pink.

She was _completely_ shaven, her outer lips were a dusky pink and puffy. Her inner lips were thin, pink strips which fanned a little at the top with a tiny pearl of a clit sitting above. Her miniscule entrance was slicked with her juices of arousal. He crawled in between her thighs, a greedy and eager tongue outstretched.

His hands stroked and kneaded Loki's shapely ass, spreading them to reveal the also pink puckered anus. She was so incredibly wet that even there was glistening with her arousal. He gave a hard lick from her anus all the way through her petals and to that tiny, erect bud. Loki emitted a muffled, sleepy moan and lolled her head to the side. He continued his leisurely stipes but soon enough he had his tongue expertly and hungrily zigzagging through that perfect cunt. He flickered his tongue over her sweet rose bud, almost oblivious to the way Loki's breathing picked up and she squirmed violently. He stilled her, hooking muscular arms around such bony thighs. Still, she jerked sharply with uncontrollable pleasure.

Soon enough he had his lips clasped around her clit and he sucked on her violently. This made Loki cry out and clamp her legs around him so tightly as if forcing him down for more. Thor continued with the same movements, eliciting the very same reaction.

She still had her eyes shut, that Thor was sure of, but he wasn't sure how she was asleep. Now was not the time for logical thinking. This was happening and his mind was clouded with lust. He wanted her and all her cum, he wanted her and this sweet honeypot between her outstretched legs. More and more of her womanly fluids sloshed out with each lick and the damp spot on the bed began spreading, a concoction of his eager drool and her arousal. Her breath became short and rapid, and she gasped and whimpered. Sensing her impending orgasm, Thor continued to assault her clit with his fast moving tongue. Her legs pulled him even closer to the point where he had his nose buried into her muff.

He responded by penetrating her as deep as he could with his tongue. The sudden sensation must have been the teen’s breaking point as she came in clipped, hard spasms. He grabbed her thighs in place and almost drowned in the torrential amount of cum that gushed out of her. He swallowed as much as he could of her sweet juice as he could.  
  
When she finally stopped squirting, he lifted his blonde head away. His hair, neck and shoulders were drenched with her fluids. With a proud smirk, Thor drew back and watched as she became limp against the bed. She released her hold on him and her legs remained apart. Her quickened breath soothed, but her bony cheeks remained flushed pink. She was beautifully disheveled and flustered, sweat glistening in the near darkness of the room.

Unable to wait any longer, he climbed on top of her. He swung his thick, muscular legs over her hips and held himself steady. The tip of his dick grazed her impossible wetness as he positioned himself and he shuddered at the mere contact.

“My sweet Loki…” He moaned. He let his beefy hand grasp his own cock which even in the dim lighting was glistening with copious amounts of precum. He used this to stroke himself more pleasurably as he stared down at her little cunt. He pushed the spongy head towards her.

“Oh, god…” Thor bit down on his lips as he felt a spark of electricity radiate throughout his body. She was so hot. The comparison of her small, dripping sex against his thick shaft was almost obscene. Like most men, his large head matched the width of his thick shaft. He was swollen now, so much so that angry veins popped out and made his member that much more intimidating. At first he pushes the head between her lips, forcing them apart. He fenced with her red clit and then he rubbed his whole shaft along her small folds. He kept it up for a few minutes but then he began to feel the pins and needles building up in his stomach.

Thor leaned forward and pressed their foreheads close. He kissed her little nose.  “It is my turn now. It is time for you to serve your new king, princess… I will be gentle.”

He stopped his slow thrusting as soon as his head came to find her tight entrance. It took a while of poking and prodding, an agonizingly long couple of seconds for his sensitive, over stimulated head, but he eventually pushed the very tip of his cock through. She felt like molten lava, she felt like he had died and gone to Valhalla.

He didn't want her to find out. He didn't want to rob her of her innocence. Yes, he had touched her, but there was one more thing she still actually had: her virginity. That thin little membrane that proved as a seal of her purity. Thor kept conscious care to preserve it. He held his hips steady despite the strong temptation to plough his massive cock through her cunt and fuck her into the next century. He had to put a lot of restraint on himself.

His struggle became long forgotten, because as soon as he penetrated her, he became engulfed in her tight, fiery warmth. She clenched all around him, practically milking his cock for all he had. He moaned, and before he got too loud, he muffled himself into those soft breasts he had loved so much. He basically devoured her to shut himself up.

Soon enough, he found himself spilling into Loki, a string of obscenities flying through his lips.

He quickly pulled out and watched as the evidence spilled right out of her.

Like the good brother he was, he quickly cleaned Loki and redressed her. The blonde then tucked her back between the folds of her blanket before offering her a goodnight kiss.

“Thank you, my beloved. I might return when my lust wills me so… you have been a very delightful princess tonight…”

Thor quickly fled the scene. He was pretty sated now so he had no trouble falling asleep on his own bed. 

As soon as he had gone, Loki's blue orbs fluttered open and she grinned proudly. She had been awake since the moment the bed first dipped from her brothers weight. 

From then on, she decided not to wear any more panties when she slept...


	2. Chapter 2

Loki lay in bed, freshly bathed with wet hair still clinging to her skin. She had just worn her new emerald silk nightie that had a pentagon neckline that trailed down to a neat column of gilded buttons with pretty flowers carved into them. The nightie itself was long and form fitting with a half sleeve that flared out just over Loki's pointy elbows. It easily became Loki's favorite as it was her favorite color. And, it made her feel like the most elegant and beautiful maiden in all of Asgard. 

Loki stared at her little hand with a sigh. Idly, she turned the golden ring on her middle finger. It was fashioned with a gilded band, intricate carvings of swirls, flowers, emeralds, and was adorned by a green and blue opal. It was given to her by father. Two nights had passed and brother still hadn't returned as he had promised. She quite enjoyed the first time. It was amusing to feel his inner battles and thought process as he eventually gave in and began to invade her small body. She had been awake the entire time, savoring the feeling of her older brother kissing and worshipping her. As soon as she felt his member prod at her pussy, it took everything she had not to ‘wake up’ and yank her legs around him to dive him deep into her since he clearly didn't want to cross that certain boundary. He wasn't quite bold enough to take that initiative. She wasn't even sure if he'd ever get the courage to return and play with her once more.

Still, she was hopeful. Tonight, she had shaved her legs and pussy once again, and carefully lathered herself with her finest soaps. She then soothed her skin with warm oil, which her delicate self had long since absorbed. Now she radiated the smell of sweet vanilla. She was quite the treat, ready to be devoured. Loki had not bothered to wear any of her new undergarments.

Loki had her long nightie hiked up way past her waist to reveal her young pussy. She touched herself to the thought of being taken advantage of once again by her brother's soft, probing tongue. Her silken hand lay atop her tiny mound, the small bones moving just below her translucent skin whilst her fingers spread her pink lips and toyed with her precious pearl. Her mind wandered back to what Thor's kiss and touch felt like. She wanted to be his princess again, the thought, as she teased circles upon herself. Her other free hand crept into the neckline of her shirt to stroke her breasts.

She waited for the moment that her own carved, golden doorknob would silently turn, and then her heavy wooden door would creek open… but it doesn't come.

 

* * *

  
  


Thor had taken Fandral to their giant bath where a steady stream of water rained upon the entire length of the pool. 

“So, you really did touch her?”

“Do you swear to keep this between us and us only?” Thor cocked his head to the side, eying the short haired blonde teen notorious for being a sybarite.

“Yes, of course. I assure you that you have my sincere loyalty.”

Thor divested himself of his armor and clothing, his blue eyes locked upon Fandral who became uneasy and flustered. He'd had eyes for the larger teen for a while, and every time he shed his clothing, something in Fandral arose. He wasn't exactly solely interested in women. And it was hard to ignore Thor's burly beauty or the majestic dirty blonde locks of hair flowing in messy waves and curls. And oh god… fuck. Fandral’s eyes grew at the glorious sight of Thor's meaty cock bobbing in the air.

“And how would I know that I could trust you?” Thor prompted, suddenly pressing against Fandral.

The shorter blonde thrust his chin upwards, a calloused hand suddenly gripping the man's cock. “Because you will have this secret to keep, too.”

And just like that, Fandral was shoved into the wall and the two fondled each other for a good twenty minutes. 

 

* * *

  
  


By the time both had dressed in softer fabrics, Thor had decided that Fandral deserved a treat for having such a skillful little mouth. 

“Why don't you follow me? I think you'll find what I have in mind quite delightful.” 

Fandral gave Thor a curious look, but heeded Thor's word. He followed along, idly toying with the leather cuffs that he wore over his sleeves. Thor had no sleeves and his cuffs were a shiny silver that often blinded him in the day. Thor was oblivious to this.

Thor led his peer into a more secluded, more private corridor that led to various private chambers. He had never been to this part of the palace but doesn't bother questioning Thor and his motives. Because before he knew it, a heavy, white painted wooden door is swung open before him.

And somehow, he's staring at a pair of perfect legs he had luster over for so long peeking out of a dark green silk.

Loki often studied in Frigga’s gardens. She sat near the colorful flower beds with her legs folded beneath her. He found himself walking past her for no reason on multiple occasions, stealing glimpses at her long pale legs so well proportioned. He imagined his tongue climbing her thighs, reaching for the naked folds of her young tight pussy. He could almost feel her hard adolescent breasts jutting in his mouth, the shape of her waist filling his eager hands. Only sixteen and yet she held his attention as strongly as the way moths are drawn to flames. Too young he thought, too innocent. Although he lusted after her obsessively, he left her alone. This was his close friend’s baby sister.

She slept like an angel. Her shiny white eyelids covered her wise green eyes, her eyelashes fanning out over blemish free skin. She had her wrist above her head, her body resting delicately atop white sheets. She seemed almost too pure, and Fandral was shocked. Yet he knew why he was brought here.

He looked to Thor, dumbfounded.

“You have eyes for my princess, don't you? Go on. Come, we can both share her tonight. She is far too deep in her slumber to notice.”

He needn't any further convincing for Fandral grew near, approaching the sleeping beauty to nuzzle and inhale her soft, silken curls. He stroked her face and gave it a small squeeze yet Loki stayed as limp and expressionless as before. Her stomach rose and fell quietly. He looked to Thor once more to meet his gaze. The larger of the two nodded as if to assure him she wouldn't wake up lest he be caught in such a scandalous predicament. So, Fandral continued on, licking the shell of her ear and kissing down the side of her face. Thor approached the side of the bed nearest Loki and he too began kissing and licking at her gorgeous face. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, giving her stiff mouth tentative licks. It was messy, sloppy, and disgusting, but both wanted a taste of her.

Loki came to in a matter of minutes to the feeling of a heavy weight crawling on top of her. She herself became pressed hard against her own linen, sinking into the soft mattress as a muscular chest weighed her down. Her eyes strained to keep closed until she came to a sudden realization. Her brother has returbed!

Almost as soon as she became aware of this, two pairs of lips wrapped around her nipples and kissed them. She recognized one scent immediately. It was Thor.

The other body felt smaller, thinner, and his tongue gave her less passionate licks than Thor did, but was twice as eager as he. She didn't recognize his smell, but if brother thought he was worthy enough to share, then so be it.

Loki sat still, silently enjoying their touch as they began to familiarize themselves with her every nook and cranny. Those two lips eventually opened up and let wandering tongues loose, turning her into a silently mewling mess. Thor flicked at Loki's right nipple with his tongue again, humming in approval

Loki repressed her moans and squirms as she allowed these two men violate her. They were uninhibited, touching her and kissing her as they pleased. They toyed with her velvety skin, kneaded her most tender and private areas, leaving no stone unturned.

“Norns, you couldn't have invited me to this sooner? How could I possibly not have lain with such a divine maiden sooner...” Only sixteen and already such a seductress, she held their attention while she ‘slept.’

Loki gasped. That slight pitch in his voice, the heavy arrogance, the slight snottiness… It  _ had  _ to be the ever so irritatingly flamboyant Fandral. He had his nose on her ankle, inching his way up her thighs just as he had dreamed of so many times before.

Fandral then moved his nose directly to the young lady’s core, and took a long pull of her feminine aroma. Loki’s scent was amazing and it was all he could do not to moan out loud with passion. He stole a few more quiet sniffs before he lowered his thin lips until they came to rest on her hidden treasure. His lips pursed as he lightly kissed her cunny over and over, moving up and down her young slit.

"She is young... And you are to leave her alone. Never forget she is still my sister."

Thor went ahead and continued to nuzzle her hair, reveling in its softness and intoxicating scent. He moved again to her soft, parted lips, only to lick at the pink opening and then delve his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her hard, practically devouring her near lifeless form. At the same time he had his hand on his hardening cock, teasing at it as it came to its monstrous full length.

He pulled off with a string of saliva trailing after him. In no time did he have his cock ween Loki's luscious, kiss swollen lips. He looked to Fandralpressed gently against Loki's little lips, skimming over the thin, plush pinkness that Thor could get lost in all day. With his member hanging right before Loki and pressed against the sweetness of Loki's kiss, looking so obscenely large as compared to her angelic beauty, Thor felt his cock twitch, and despite all the immorality it radiated, he gently thrust himself back and forth between moist portals.

Fandral had his tongue embedded in her luscious folds, stroking and caressing her with the best of his skill. Other times, he'd wrap his mouth around her cunt and treated her as though he were kissing her.

The night cast an eerie yet peaceful hush over the land and time seemed to be but a construct. This seemed to go on for hours. But to Loki, not long enough.

Fandral abandoned her hot intimacy to take his own pleasure into his own hands. Thor and Fandral took turns gently moving their hips into her small mouth, bucking slowly as they built up to their climax. Both watched as though under a trance as either cock inched into her mouth and poked at her cheek, causing it to pop out from the other side. It wasn't long before they both came. Thor onto her tongue and Fandral spilled onto her angular features.

She looked… Stunning. There was something oddly satisfying with having her angelic image ruined by a single line of cum splattered over her prominent cheekbones that cast shadows and glistened at the top thanks to the moonlight. She resembled a gorgeous painting with melted pearls embellishing her youthful glow.

Of course, the two just had to get a taste, licking from one end to the other until their tongues met and they kissed. While they were busy, a very much conscious little sister tried her brother’s cum, too. Her own flat tongue swirled around her brother's warm juice, savoring the taste of him before swallowing him completely.

The mattress shifted and dipped as both bodies moved. She spread her own legs, knowing what was to come, and just as she predicted, both boys began to stroke their cocks against her. Her alabaster cheeks flushed with warmth, and she found herself trying so hard not to arch into their adolescent, upwardly straining cocks.

Fandral knew exactly what to do and how to do it. Her dirty brother told him per verbatim what he had done to her, and even went to the lengths of sharing her body to the garishly dressed Fandral. But would she dare deny them the gift of her sacred body? No..

Not when they lain with her with such skill.. Not when they brushed their heavenly phalluses against her tiny bud like they did, eliciting the softest of moans. She tried in vain to suppress her quiet cries of pleasures, or even so much as allow the faintest of gasps to slip betwixt her loved lips, but almost to no avail.

Had they just been so gullible to foolishly believe she truly were at rest? Or were they truly aware of her wakefulness yet elected to partake in such perverse role play wherein she is the subject to be ravished? Admittedly, although it was disconcerting that her big brother brought a friend after the first incident, she was sinfully and blissfully unafraid.

Her only regret was not having her eyes open to behold the sight of her brother's gloriously and evenly tanned, muscular body, and the dimples below his navel and on his hips that Loki always fantasized about. He wanted to trace Thor's V-lines with her own lips until she reached that point between his legs…

She fought hard to maintain her currently flaccid and limp position. She moaned and writhed, acting as though she were only dreaming, but her body clearly reacted to their ministrations. She kept her hips grounded onto the mattress yet they yearned to arch into their eager touch.

It wasn't long before their hips bucked harder along her heat, gliding fast along her glistening skin. Their moans turned into desperate growls that rumbled from their chests, and soon their seed lined her pubis and little petals in small pools or beads. Just as before, both men cleaned up their mess.

They ran thick swipes along her pussy, and almost instantly does she jerked.  _ Both men  _ licked and caressed her, and in their effort to clean her, they made an even bigger mess. Loki could feel herself practically dripping with their spit and her own lust. She was certain there lay a puddle between her legs. They took turns teasing the rim of her entrance, lovingly tickling her little pearl, or suckling on whatever they decided needed attention.

Loki's flat tummy rose and fell erratically. Her pale wrist stuck itself between her teeth to stifle her moans. Sharp waves of pleasure are sent throughout her body. She kept her legs spread and savored every single second.

Until it stopped.

And a pair of hands suddenly grasped her and shoved two fingers into her, barely pushing past the point where its print ended.

And then those fingers hold her little opening spread. She can feel their gaze burning between her legs, staring right into her femininity…

Right inside her was a thin little membrane, the single proof of her ‘innocence.’ Thor, ever so bright, spat into her, and she reeled at the sheer depravity of it.

Suddenly eager tongues breached her. They fervently slithered their tongues from within her. Loki hissed like a scalded cat as she felt both Fandral and Thor fighting to push their tongues through. She bucked her hips violently and the wrist in her mouth began to bleed from her hold. As the pressure built up, her back arched and her little fists gripped the sheets. Her pretty little toes curled whilst her hips shuddered and threatened to squeeze her legs shut. 

Unable to hold on much longer, she felt her mind lose control. For a split second, she lost track of reality. Almost out of nowhere, she shrieked, a sudden pulse of cum shooting out of her followed by a steady stream that both boys divulged in. Pleasure overtook her body, so much so that her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She grew lost in her powerful orgasm, and after that her body became limp.

Little did she know her night hadn't quite ended after she came and both boys proceeded to take things even farther. 

Loki would awaken to dried cum leaking out of her little pussy, her hands, and over her tits. Her sore bottom was red and raw, its normal puckered state slightly opened. In the morning, she'd find herself unsteady on her legs. Every movement shot pain from her colon throughout the rest of her body.

She knew she had been taken, and for the next few days, she proudly strutted, the memories of what they'd done to her never leaving her. It turned her on to no end. She often found herself suddenly lusting for the two. She wore more revealing clothing and flirted as much as possible...

And she never wore clothing to bed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapter was better. I'm horny and I can't write lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I wanna put it out there that I do literate roleplay over Tumblr, Kik, discord. Tumblr and Discord is @5050dead. Ask for kik. Or email me at freakshowcorpse@gmail.com. Ilove fluff plots but I'm not against smut whatsoever. I do Stucky, Thorki, Starker, Winterfrost, & Spideypool. I've got six years of roleplay experience, but if I'm not in the mood it's very likely smut won't turn out too great. 
> 
> I reaaally really wanna so a superfamily thing (non kinky) so hmu please!! 
> 
> I'm okay with various kinks including (but not limited to) incest, age gaps, dubcon, noncon, molestation, watersports [piss enemas, no piss swallowing], risky sex, public sex, first times, males turn into females, and so on. I fucking love when things are sensual. 
> 
> I'm NOT interested in BDSM and especially not ddlg, or cgl, whatever the fuck else ya'll use. Yall can't catch me saying cheesy shit like "yEs pLeaS3 dAddAy sPAnk ME" so don't even try it. 
> 
> I've got various plots in mind.
> 
> Try not to reply too late because I reply asap, I'm courteous and considerate like that. I'm chill when it comes to timezones but deliberately only sending responses within hour long intervals is not the way to go lol
> 
> I'm nice!!! Hmu I'm not boring and I'm not one of those lame-o's that send soulless responses. Looking for a longtime partner!
> 
> ****Will not play as Thor, Stark, or Wade. I usually play the bottom character, but not totally submissive.


End file.
